Thirst
by xXLove-BiteXx
Summary: ALL HUMAN/OOC/AU: Rose Hathaway has the perfect life. A college degree, great job, rich boyfriend and a secret lover who just so happens to be her boyfriend's best friend. Can she resist her thirst for lust before she gets caught?
1. Chapter 1

**. **

_I just thought of this story idea after watching the movie "Wanted". __I dunno why, but this idea came to my mind after watching the opening scene._

This is a VERY MATURE STORY. STRICTLY M-RATED FOR ADULT SEXUAL CONTENT.

_It's also ALL HUMAN and takes place in an Alternate Universe so obviously it's very Out of Character._

_Review if you liked it or not._

_-xXLove-BiteXx_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the VA series. Unfortunately it belongs to the badass Richelle Mead.**_

* * *

><p>My name's Rose Hathaway and this is my perfectly fucked up life...<p>

I just graduated college two months ago and I've already been offered an editor's position at a highly successful magazine company in a big city. I live with my college sweetheart, Adrian Ivashkov, in his spacious loft apartment in a new trendy area in Chicago and we've been dating for three years.

He's good to me and worships me like a fucking goddess. Whether I'm in the mood for diamonds, dinner, or a night out at the clubs, he gives me what I want, when I want it.

Unfortunately there's one thing in my fucking _perfect_ life that's been lacking... Sex. Adrian is a gentle, loving man, but he just can't seem to please me in the ways I so desperately need. So that's when I started screwing his best friend Dimitri Belikov.

Don't get me wrong, I love Adrian. It's just that I _really need _some good sex in my life. I've never cheated on a boyfriend before, and nor have I really ever planned to do so. But three months ago those facts changed...

One night I got really drunk at Frat party and it just so happens Dimitri was there. He'd been drinking a lot that night too and all I really did was approach him and said "Hi." Ten minutes later we're fucking in his bedroom upstairs.

Most of that night was a blur but it was him that I remembered crystal clear. The way he made me feel alive and thirst for his every touch. The next morning I woke up in my own bed with Adrian cuddled up against my back.

At first I thought it was a dream, but it felt so vivid and real. I remember wishing it was true because I just couldn't stop thinking about it. I didn't see Dimitri until a week later when I had just taken one of my last finals at the university. He was Adrian's best friend and Fraternity Brother so because of that we were mutual friends.

I remember him walking up to me and asking, "Hey Rose. Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about something."

I smiled happy to see him and responded, "Hey. Yeah sure. What's up?"

He shook his head at me, "Um maybe somewhere more private?" He motioned for us to walk over to a shaded area on the far side of the library building.

"Okay" I agreed but I could taste the skepticism and nervousness drip off my mouth as my tone of voice quivered.

He placed his large hand on the small of my back as we made our way over to the building's side. I noticed when he touched me, a burning heat surged up my spine and made me want to shiver.

He must of noticed my reaction because he immediately removed his hand from my back in one swift movement like someone would do if they grabbed a scalding hot pan from an oven without any mitts.

When we were fully masked in the darkness of the shade I pressed the issue, "Shoot."

He didn't respond right away and that worried me a little but I was too overwhelmed in the moment to really care as my pulse suddenly picked and my heart started to thump faster as I felt a tingling sensation crackle between us from how close our bodies were, just inches apart.

Finally he broke the silence, "Rose we need to talk about what happened at the party last weekend."

My heart skipped a beat when he said that. Had my dream really been true? No. It couldn't have happened. I could never do that to Adrian so I decided to play dumb. "What do you mean?"

It was hard to see his face in the darkness but I imagined he wore a look of frustration on it because he soon let out a deep exasperated sigh.

I flinched as he placed a hand on my arm, it felt like a bolt of electricity had just run through me.

"Rose we had sex." Dimitri dryly stated breaking me out of static shock.

I felt my heart stop beating in that moment. "What?" I must of heard him wrong.

Dimitri placed another hand on my other arm and growled, "You heard me. We fucked in my room at the Frat party."

I gasped. It was true? _Shit! How could I have done that to Adrian!_

"You're telling me." Dimitri coldly snapped but gripped my arms a bit tighter.

_Crap! Did I just say that out loud?_

Dimitri softly chuckled, "Yes."

Okay, seriously? What the fuck! As I thought this I bit my tongue to make sure I didn't say anything else that was completely stupid out loud. After I composed myself a minute later I sharply said, "We're not going to tell anyone about this. God, I can't believe that actually happened! I thought it was a dream, you know? Because I remember waking up with a nasty hangover but I woke up in my dorm with Adrian there. But whatever, it doesn't matter. I was drunk, can we please just forget that ever happened?"

I couldn't see Dimitri's face but it took him a moment to respond. And the whole time his hands never left my arms, if anything he applied more pressure to them and it was driving my erratic heart wild.

He seemed to choose his words carefully, "I agree to not tell anyone about this but... Why did you think it was a dream? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I can just forget about this too."

Something in the pit of my stomach started to coil at the sound of hurt and curiosity that flavored his words. Impulsively I decided to answer the question truthfully, "It was the best sex I'd ever had. That's why I was convinced it was some fantasy. I've been thinking about it non-stop over the past week."

"You have?" He suddenly sounded more lively.

"Yeah." I sheepishly laughed a bit nervous.

"Me too." he murmured with a hint of that sexy russian accent of his. And before I had the chance to ask him anything else he kissed me hungrily...

And that's how it started. Dimitri, Adrian, and I all graduated two weeks later. Adrian's parents were rich realtors and lived in Chicago. They loved Adrian and spoiled him rotten but there was one catch about them. Adrian was allowed to go to college and get a degree in whatever he wanted but after he graduated he had to move back home and run their realty company.

So needless to say, he asked me to come with him and I of course said yes. Who wouldn't want to live with their rich boyfriend while he takes over the family business? During our last year at the university, we started to get serious and there had been talk of _maybe_ getting married. His parents loved me anyway, so why not take that next step? The university we had attended was in Montana so the move was a big step for us but I was ready for it. Sort of.

You see, Dimitri has been best friends with Adrian since childhood. They both came from rich families and grew up together.

So Dimitri obviously had his future set too. During his last year at the university while Adrian and I were getting closer, Dimitri was working part-time in his father's company. It was a very popular PR firm located in... you guessed it. Chicago, Illinois.

He would take his, eh hem, _private jet_ out a few days during the week and work along side his father. After he graduated, his father announced his retirement and named Dimitri the new CEO of the company.

So coincidentally we were able to still hook up from time to time since we both lived in the same city after Adrian and I moved in together.

We knew it was wrong but we couldn't help ourselves. The things he did to my body was magic.

We were careful, making sure Adrian never suspected a thing even after Dimitri offered me a job. I was given the 'opportunity' to be the new editor for a small magazine branch his mother had set up with his father years ago when he first built the firm.

Since then the magazine had become a hot source in the city and it was a dream job for me since I had studied journalism in college.

Regardless that I was screwing the 'big boss' on a regular basis, I deserved this job just as much as anyone else.

So then, there you have it. My life is really rather fucking perfect. I have an amazing job, a rich boyfriend, and a lover who pleases me like no other. The only thing that would ever ruin my wonderful life is if anyone ever found out about me and Dimitri, but we were always careful so I don't really ever see that happening. Especially like right now.

It's Saturday morning and Adrian went out for a meeting with one of his clients. Dimitri has a meeting this afternoon and I have a book signing to attend tonight so Dimitri came over to the loft a half hour after Adrian left. Adrian never came home once he left for work. He always stayed at the office all day or met up with clients. I'd always have lunch with him a few times a week and on the weekend, but we really just spent time together in the evenings and on Sundays.

So that's why on this fine Saturday morning, I had a hot, tall Russian screwing me on the kitchen counter in Adrian's loft.

We'd been at it for hours and had only ten minutes left before Dimitri had to leave for his meeting. I lifted my arms above my head and gripped the edge of the upper cabinet's middle shelf where the doors had been yanked open in a blind furry for me to grab ahold of something.

_"Ugghhh..."_ I moaned aggressively as his dick fucked me harder and harder on my pleasure spot.

_"Ugh... DIMITRI!"_ I screamed as he groaned digging his nails into my thighs as he cums.

But he doesn't stop his penetrations in me. Instead he slams and convulses so roughly in and out of me that the contents of the upper cabinets start falling out.

"Fuck. Cum for me Roza. Your pussy's so tight around me." he growls as he continued to explode his sticky sweetness inside my center.

_"UGHH!"_ With one final thrust and moan, I evaporate in an illumination show of erotic bliss.

As I come down from my high Dimitri lifts me up and pulls out so fast in makes a suction sound.

I'm suddenly forced on my knees as his hand tilts my head up. His thumb traces my lips as I part them eagerly and without warning he shoves his dick down my throat. I immediately relax my throat muscles and swallow him as he knots his fingers into my hair.

I grip my hands onto his hips as I start sucking his length at a moderate stroking pace. Pulling back and then deep throating again. He groans and lets out an airy hiss from his clenched teeth as I shuttle his cock between my lips.

I can taste both of our juices that glisten on his slowly softening dick. "Ugh... yeah that's right baby suck me clean. Mmm... here, a little deeper..."

His hands that are balled in my hair tensed and anchor my head still as he dips his hips downward against my mouth and slips his penis farther down until I'm swallowing him whole. My lips touch the skin of his pubic bone as he lodges his cock's head deeper down my throat before leaning back and then slowly thrusts himself back into my swollen mouth again at an even, sensual pace.

When he's completely slack, he pulls out and gently strokes my cheeks with his thumbs. We have five minutes left so I get up and he kisses me tenderly as he whispers, "_Now it's time for me to return the favor._"

He coupes me up as I laugh excitedly in anticipation and places me on the countertop again and spreads my legs apart as he positions me at the edge before he too drops to his knees and then latches his mouth onto my slick center and plunged his tongue through my folds. "_Ugh..._" I moan loudly from the sensation. God it feels so good...

Right as I reach another orgasm the front door to the loft bursts open. I gasp as Dimitri lifts his head up and we both freeze as Adrian comes barging into the kitchen, face red, eyes ice-cold and fists firmly balled at his sides as he stares us down with this undeniable murderous look.

In his darkened green eyes, you can see the reflection of what he's just walked in on. He sees his girlfriend of three years and childhood best friend both naked in his own kitchen with their clothes tossed all over the loft and their bodies sweaty while their eyes are dilated from lust and their hair a crazy mess. _Oh shit. So much for being perfect..._


	2. Chapter 2

**. .**

This is the OFFICIAL "Thirst" STORY. Sorry for any mix-ups on my other account.

R&R

_-xXLove-BiteXx_

* * *

><p>Adrian's chest heaves maniacally as he snarls from clenched teeth, "You<em> lying<em>, _cheating_, _filthy _little FUCKING SLUT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

I open my mouth to speak but my voice refuses to function. Dimitri lifts himself from his knees and stands in front of me while cupping his already hard dick. "Adri-" he tries to speak but is abruptly cut off by the angry green-eyed monster in front of us.

"AND YOU!" He shouts pointing a fist at him. Without another word he stalks over the desk in the hallway and yanks open a drawer where he pulls out a gun.

My eyes widen in fear as he pulls the trigger and a bullet collides into the chest of my russian god. As his tall-muscled body slumps to the ground, I scream...

My eyes pop open as I gasp lying down in bed. My heart is accelerating at a crazy speed as I find my naked body drenched in a cold sweat.

I sit up in bed clutching my chest as a strong arm tightens it's hold around my waist. I stare down at the beautiful man lying next to me and feel waves of massive guilt rack through my mind. As I try to catch my breath and calm down, the body next to me stirs awake. _"Roza?" _he asks groggily. He turns to his side and starts to prop his torso up with his free arm but I push him back down.

"Go back to sleep Dimitri." I murmur unable to raise my voice any higher in fear that he'll pick up on my nervousness.

And as always, he sensed my discomfort and pushes himself up into a seated position and gently pulls my arm away from his back.

"Roza what's wrong?" he asks as he wraps his other arm around my waist and pulls me towards him.

He trails a hand up my bare stomach where he runs his fingertips across my full breasts and flattens his palm over the source of my erratic pulse. "Your heart's beating fast." he whispers as he bores his dark chocolate eyes into mine.

I breathe in a shaky breath and then whisper, "I had the dream again."

Understanding colors his handsome face before his arms crush me to his broad chest and I inhale his wonderful scent. He continues to embrace me as my heart rate and breathing returns to normal. He speaks no words of comfort to me because we both know there's nothing to say.

Ever since we started hooking up, I've had the same dream every week. Sometimes even every night. It's always the same, me and Dimitri are fucking like there's no tomorrow and then right as it's ending, Adrian walks in on us screwing. I know it's the guilt eating me up inside and I always feel so ashamed when I wake up. I usually either ignore it or tell myself to stop seeing Dimitri and break up with Adrian. But every single damn time, I chicken out and end up hunting my russian sex toy down and fuck him senseless until the guilt goes away.

I lean back and melt into his hypnotizing chocolate eyes. With just one look from those smoldering eyes I get wet. Dimitri is the sexiest man I've ever seen and the way he moves inside my body makes him my personal god. I'm enslaved to his every touch. I worship his every move. I _crave _him like an unsatiated thirst. With every fuck, he feeds my quench, but it seems like I'm always begging for a few drops more.

But what I'm doing with him is wrong. I belong to someone else. I'm not his nor is he mine. "I can't do this anymore..." I hear myself try to confidently say but I'm not convinced by it.

"What do you mean?" Dimitri questions with a sly grin on his lips as the hand over my chest moves lower to cup my left breast where his index finger and thumb tug around my erect nipple before he pinches them together and I scream out in pleasure.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Dimitri taunts as his other hand seizes my right breast and at the same time he pinches my nipples _hard._

_"UGGHH!"_ I half moan, half shout as Dimitri cups both my swollen breasts in his hands and compressed them in a tight squeeze as he speaks in a calm voice, "You're not making any sense Roza. Tell me what you're really feeling."

I close my eyes shut as I grapple for the right words to say but his bastard is making it incredibly difficult for me to even breathe! In one breath I pant out "I-can't-see-you-anymore. I-have-to-stop-doing-this-to-Adrian." Dimitri swiftly lets go of my breasts and I open my eyes to see him staring me down with his eyes darkened.

"Be more specific Rosemarie." he snaps in a cold tone.

I can feel anger course through my veins from the abrupt change in his voice. He always gets angry when I mention Adrian because I always refused to admit I'll break up with him.

I jab a finger into his firm pec as I shout, "Don't you _dare_ start acting like a dick to me. You know this is wrong. I can't keep fucking you when I belong to someone else!"

"Then break up with him!" Dimitri roars grabbing my hand and pulling it away from his chest but he doesn't let go.

"I CAN'T DO THAT!" I screech fully frustrated.

"WHY!" he shouts tightening his grip on my wrist.

"BECAUSE I HAVE TO TELL HIM WHY AND HE'LL KILL YOU IF I DO!" My eyes widen in shock as I realized I said too much.

For some reason I'll never understand Dimitri lets go of my wrist and tenderly runs his fingers up my arms where he cups my face with his hands. The rage washes away from his face as his eyes lighten in color. When he speaks his words are soft and laced with his strong accent, "Roza he won't kill me. He'll be mad of course, maybe even _try _to take a swing at me, but he would never harm someone like that."

I sigh closing my eyes and whisper, "But we'll hurt him. He'll be so pissed. Maybe he would do something like that. He won't be thinking straight and then..." I trailed off suddenly not wanting to talk about this anymore. Dimitri and I have had numerous fights about this before. Every time I end up coming to the same conclusion, don't tell Adrian anything and walk away from Dimitri.

I pull away from him as I open my eyes and shake my head as I mutter, "Whatever. It doesn't matter. I should leave..." I turn my head and look out the window of Dimitri's bedroom and see rays of early morning sunlight spill through the glass. Adrian left on a business trip for some conference his parents made him attend a few days ago and his flight lands today and I'm supposed to pick him up at the airport.

As I start to shift out of bed Dimitri clamps his hands down on my upper arms and I freeze my movement. "Don't go." he almost begs.

I look into his smoldering eyes unable to look away as I say in a low voice, "I've been here for two days Dimitri. I have to. Besides, he'll get suspicious if I show up late at the airport."

It's Sunday morning and I've been staying at Dimitri's apartment for the past few days. It was our preferred place to hook-up amongst other locations but we had a rule to never do it at Adrian's place. Because it was an easy place to get caught. One thing we definitely steered clear from.

He shakes his head at me, "No, that's not what I meant. Don't go back to him. End this Rose. You can come and live with me. I know it will be hard and I'll loose his friendship, but in time he'll recover from this. He'll forgive us."

"What are you trying to say?" I ask, already knowing the answer to this but I just want to hear him say it anyway.

"Run away with me." he whispers in my ear as he wraps his arms around me.

I shake my head, "Dimitri I can't. And what about your father's company? You have a responsibility here."

He hugs me closer as he murmurs, "I don't care about any of that. That's always been what my father wants. I always do what he wants. For once I want something else. _Someone else. I want you. _Nothing else matters if I have _you_."

For a moment I relish in the thought of having him. To be his. But immediately I wipe the cancerous thought away. No. I can't ruin his friendship with Adrian and I certainly can't allow him to walk away from his secure future.

"Don't say that." I hiss and with force I pull myself out of his strong embrace and get up to leave. I can see a flash of hurt swirl in his eyes before he hides it away as he doesn't try to stop me again.

As I scurry about his apartment searching for my clothes he slowly follows in all his naked glory and watches me. After I've found all my clothes and my overnight bag, I walk into the bathroom to quickly clean up and get dressed but as I'm closing the door Dimitri lifts a hand to stop me.

I let out a frustrated growl. I knew he wasn't going to let this go easily. Before I can say anything to him, he thrusts the door wide open and I back up as he stalks his way up to me. I feel my back hit a wall as he lifts an arm above me and leans it against the wall.

I turn to step around him but his other arm whips out and he rams my waist back against the wall where he's got me trapped.

"Say it." He commands.

"What?" I asked confused and slightly thrilled by his new tactic.

"Tell me you don't want me." His voice is authoritative and strong but I can sense something else in his tone that I just can't place.

"What do you mean-" I quickly stop talking as he steps closer to me and runs his finger tips across my hips and down my inner thigh.

"Say you don't want me." He growls as his hand finally reaches my dripping center and he plunged his long middle finger inside me.

"_Ugghhh..." _I moan from the sudden contact and clamp my legs shut trapping his hand from making any friction. Through gritted teeth I hiss "I don't want you. Just let me go. I have to go back to Adrian."

"Are you sure about that?" he taunts as his finger inside me curls in a circular motion. I bite down on my bottom lip as I answer curtly "Yes."

I gasp as he suddenly pries my legs apart and sticks another finger inside my throbbing center. I moan as he starts to pump his fingers in and out of me. He brings his mouth up to my ear as he whispers, "Is that what you want?"

I sense the double meaning in his words as I start to pant from his interrogation technique.

The tip of his tongue flicks out of his mouth and traces my ear as he plunges a third finger into my tightening core and starts to pump faster.

"Say it again Rose." he orders as his tongue licks a trail up my jaw line where he bites the skin below my ear.

Suddenly I can't take it anymore, "I WANT YOU!"

He stops his torture and looks at me levelly "Come again?"

I snarl at him as I rip his hand away from me and tug at his already hard and erect dick.

"I FUCKING WANT YOU!" I scream as I roughly pull up his shaft and squeeze his balls with my other hand. The motion causes some of his pre-cum to drip from his tip and run down my fingers.

A vicious growl escapes from his chest as he pushes my hands off him, spreads my legs farther apart and impels my soaking wet pussy with his rock hard dick.

He groans as I jump up wrapping my legs around his waist. His arm that's still leaned up against the wall flexes as he anchors his other arm around one of thighs keeping me in place as I bring my hands around his neck and kiss him passionately.

I close my eyes and moan into his mouth as he bucks his hips wildly in and out of me. He licks my bottom lip and I eagerly part my mouth as he slips his tongue inside and massages mine sensually.

My walls start to clench around his thick pulsating dick as he breaks the kiss, anchors his leaning arm to my other leg and starts fucking me harder and deeper. He lessens his pace as he commands, "Say it again."

I pop my eyes open in bewilderment, "Seriously? I just- _ughh..._" I moan out as he slams himself brutally against the wall and where he's fully mounting me.

"_Tell me who you want." _He growls as he starts digging hard into me. Each and every thrust igniting my G-spot.

"YOU!" I scream as he shifts his hips and thrusts into me from another angle.

"_That not what I want to hear Roza. Say it the right way." _He demands as he stops his thrusts and start to move his dick inside my hot center in a circular motion.

My toes start to curl as my eyes begin to roll back from the new erotic motion he's giving me. He dips his head down and bites my right nipple and I scream out what he wants me to say, "I WANT YOU DIMITRI! _ONLY YOU._ NOT ADRIAN!"

He licks my swollen peak as he murmurs, "Good. Mm... One more time baby. Tell me who fucks you the right way."

I moan out as he begins to thrust into me vertically again. "_Ugh... It's you Dimitri. You're the only one I want. The only one who fucks me sooo goooddd..."_

I trail off as he claws his fingers into my thighs and buries himself deeper and deeper into me at an animalistic pace and soon I scream out his name as I burst into a cloud of ecstasy.

My walls constrict around his big cock as he too cums and I milk him for every drop he gives me.

As we come down from our highs, he slowly pulls out of me as I unwrap my legs from around his narrow hips.

We stay motionless leaned up against the wall as our sweaty bodies relax and our breaths return to normal.

Through a blissful haze, I move off the wall and grip his hand tightly in mine. He opens his closed eyes and looks at me intently as I start to tug on his arm and guide him back to his bed.

Suddenly the atmosphere changes around us as I push him down onto the sheeted mattress. There's no more hunger in our eyes as I crawl onto the bed and he slowly backs himself up towards the headboard.

_Very slowly _I run my hands up his long legs to his very defined wash-board abs and finally slips up his neck where my fingers curl into his medium length chestnut brown hair.

I straddle his waist as I look deeply into he dark chocolate eyes. A tantalizing electricity flows between us as I gaze at him with warmth and tenderness.

I lean forward and mold our lips together and kiss him gently and sweetly. I close my eyes as I slip my tongue into his mouth and lift myself up and onto his cock.

He moans softly as he wraps his arms loosely around my waist and I kiss him deeper and more heatedly.

We exchange no words as I begin to sensually lift my myself up his length and then back down where he's completely lodged inside me.

I moan softly and I break away from his lips as I begin to nibble and suck on his neck.

Fully aroused, he runs his hands up my spine as he gyrates his hips in unison with my tugs.

There are times when we have sex that things start to change. _I _start to change. When we slow down like this and _feel _each other, there are certain emotions I begin to feel that I've never felt before with someone else. It's hard to describe, but those feelings scare the shit out of me.

As I taste and bite his skin a painful sensation coils around in my chest. I realize with profound understand that this will be the last time I have sex with Dimitri. Because in this moment I open my eyes to find I'm in love with him. It's taken me three months to realize it, but there's no denying the truth. I'm in love with my boyfriend's best friend.

And because of that fact I can no longer see Dimitri. I don't deserve him after the way I've betrayed Adrian. I'm a home-wrecking whore and if anyone finds out about us, our lives would be ruined. Today for once in the last three months, I'm going to do the right thing.

I bring our mouths back together in a more needy way as I commit every detail of him to my memory. _This is the last time... _I hear my conscience whisper in my mind.

Our breaths hitch as I pick up my pace and thrust closer and closer to a release. "_Roza..." _Dimitri moans into my ear as I can feel he's near his peak as well.

I bite down on his bottom lip as I ride him so hard my breasts as bouncing wildly and then together we ride out our orgasms.

As they end I lift myself off of him and un-straddle his waist. He lies down on the bed as I burrow my body against his side and soon we fall asleep in each other's arms...

I drift in and out of consciousness as I hear Dimitri's soft snores and feel his chest slowly rise and fall in a deep sleep. I crane my neck to his nightstand and see the time on his alarm clock. Half pasted eight. _Shit._ Adrian's plane lands in an hour.

I gently ease myself out of bed and quietly make my way to the bathroom again. After fifteen minutes, I'm fully clothed and ready to go.

I walk out of the bathroom with my overnight bag fully packed and as I'm about to go, I stare at the sleeping naked man before me.

I gaze at him longingly. I fucking _love _him and I can never really have him. It wouldn't be right. I feel a sharp pain ache in my chest from the thought and I abruptly turn around and walk out of his apartment for the final time.

As the elevator descends down the ten floors to the parking garage, a single tear sheds down my cheek and I hastily wipe it away. If I'm doing the right thing, then why does it hurt so bad? I suck in a quick intake of breath and compose myself. I will never do this again. This will stay my dirty little secret because I'm going back to Adrian and _that's final._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Shout out to:<em>**

**_clair95, missa27, deliciouse, __HEYY_**_(you anonymous reviewers have odd names__)_**_, loventherussian17,_**

**_PRINCESSKATERINAHATHAWAY, valdeh, DBM1710,_**

**_And to anyone else who story alerted, added to favorites or reviewed the preview for this story on my other account. THANK YOU for your support and I hope you all enjoy the official story._**


	3. Chapter 3

**. . . **_  
><em>

_Thanks for the reviews. I appreciated them. I've never been too much of an Adrian & Rose fan before and this is intended to be a Dimitri & Rose story however, just as a quick warning, this story contains lots of drama. I haven't written something like this before and I'm experimenting around so you're forewarned things will get complicated. But the concept is targeted for a more light and lemony tone..._

_This chapter is short but expect the next one to be much longer. For the Adrian & Rose lemons, I'm veering towards more of a parody vibe._

_R&R_

_-xXLove-BiteXx_

* * *

><p>As the elevator's doors merged open at ground level, I suddenly jumped and stifled a scream with my hand pressed to my mouth at what is waiting for me outside of the sliding doors.<p>

My eyes widen in fear as I stand motionless to the tall, intimidating frame of Isaak Gerard Belikov, Dimitri's father. He grins at me with those icy spear eyes of his as he coldly says, "Ms. Hathaway what a surprise to see you here." He motions to a black limo parked a few feet away from him and sneers, "I suggest you accompany me on a quick ride around the block. Seeing as we have a few issues to discuss."

"Of course, Gerry." I timidly squeak. I gulp hard as I follow his towering frame. Everyone in this city knows Isaak Belikov. He's known for his PR firm, but more importantly _people fear him._

He has a strong Russian accent and certain air about him that just reeks with 'DON'T FUCK WITH ME'. He prefers to be called 'Gerry' instead of his first name or formal title. I think it's his way of seeming less scary but it's not. All of his friends, acquaintances, old clients, enemies, former employees all call him by that name. If you called him by anything else or he didn't given you permission, it basically meant the russian wanted your head on a silver platter or something similar of that nature.

As we walked closer to the limo an elderly man with white hair strides past the driver's side of the stretched vehicle and starts to open a door but pauses as Gerry waves his hand and gruffly says, "It's alright Boris. I've got this one."

The old man gives him a nod and politely responses, "Yes sir." before swiftly walking back to the driver's seat.

Gerry opens the door widely and motions for me to hop in. I quickly comply as he soon slides in next to me but as he shuts the door, he motions for me to take the seat across from him. As I get up and move, I notice my heart starts to thump harder to where I'm convinced it's going to leap right out of my chest.

As the limo starts to move Gerry removes a silver flat box from the inside of his front suite pocket. He opens it, removes a cigar and places the box back. "So Ms. Hathaway, how is the magazine doing these days?" he casually asks as he fishes in his pockets for a lighter and a double guillotine-style cutter.

"Successful. Last month's issue was one of our best seller's this season." I calmly reply as he snips the cigar and lights the tip.

"Good, good..." he mutters a he lifts the cigar up to his mouth. "So tell me, what are your intentions with my son?" he asks as he take a drag of the cigar.

"I'm not sure I'm following you here Gerry." I innocently say as my stomach starts to churn from the smell of the tobacco.

He breathes the smoke out the corner of his mouth as he chuckles. He bores his soul-less dark grey eyes into mine as he speaks coldly, "Oh Ms. Hathaway I'm a man of many resources. After all, I _did _create my own PR firm. I've had someone watching my son over the past half year, to make sure he keeps a good reputation. Because you see, I don't want a _fool _running my company. Now I must say, you my dear are quite the actress. But I'm not here to watch a performance so I'll ask you this one more time._ What are your intentions with my son?" _If it was even remotely possible, his voice became more icy as he stared me down and took another puff of his cigar.

I gulped hard realizing _he knew. _I never thought I would be in this type of situation but lo and behold, here I am. I stole a quick glance out my window and saw a red Honda Civic zoom by the limo as a street light changed. I was so nervous I didn't even notice we had already left the garage.

I turned my gaze back to him and answered, "Honestly Gerry, Nothing."

His expression changed only slightly, but I could see the frustration in it, "Oh? Care to elaborate Ms. Hathaway?" as he said this he stood up straighter and leaned in towards me.

I felt bile warning to exit my mouth from the sudden new contact from his cigar as I matched his glare and spoke, "We had intimate relations previously but in light of a new day, that will no longer be an issue." I kept my voice professional. There's no way in hell I was going to show my emotions at this moment because that painful aching in my chest started to pulse again.

Satisfied with my answer he leaned back and took a long drag from his cigar before calmly speaking, "Well Ms. Hathaway. You certainly seem confident in your answer. I expect you to keep to your new plans. It would be a scandalous and disgraceful predicament if the public were to be alerted of your infidelity. But I trust you will give me your word that there will be no future involvements with you and my son."

I nod my head in understanding, the man's blackmailing me but there really isn't anything I can do about it. I did this to myself. Shame and guilt rack my mind numbing the fear I feel around this terrifying wolf.

Gerry presses some button on his armrest and speaks towards it, "Boris stop the car here, we're finished."

He un-switches the button and a moment later the car stops a block away from the parking garage.

Gerry holds out his hand and I quickly move to shake it. He grips my fingers tightly as he spats, "It was nice to of resolved such an unwanted issue Rosemarie. Until next time, I'll be seeing you."

He squeezes my fingers roughly before letting go and I respond curtly, "Goodbye Gerry."

As I open a door to the left of me and am about to step out, Gerry quickly adds, "Oh and Ms. Hathaway, one more thing. If I ever catch your filth of a body near my son's favorite appendage again, despite your _bribery attempts, _you will find yourself out of employment in the matter of seconds and _no offers _in the future profession of journalism. Do you understand?"

The color fades from my face as I stutter out, "Y-yess. I u-und-derstand..." and without a second glance I stumble my way out of the limo and down the street as I my skin turns cold and my heart stops beating. _Oh shit, what just happened?_

Through a heart-pounding daze, I make my way to my car and rush over to Adrian's loft. I take a fast shower quickly washing the smell of tobacco and sex off my body. After chucking my clothes in the wash to rid of all the remaining evidence, I return back to my car and head over to the airport.

Fuck. How did things turn so badly so quick? I thought me and Dimitri were careful about hooking up but apparently not. I met Dimitri's father two months ago when I first accepted the position of editor for the magazine. He has always been cold around me and now I knew why. He fucking hates me and I couldn't really blame him.

In his own words he called me out as being a slut. He knew I was cheating on Adrian and obviously didn't want his own blood tainted with my mistakes. But really he has no right to interfere in my life or his son's. Who is he to dictate who Dimitri can or can not sleep with? And then blackmailing me to stay away? What a bastard!

I take a few breaths to calm myself as my car turns up a road leading to the airport's large parking lot. The more I think about what happened the closer I feel myself coming to a resolve. Although it was harsh, Gerry was right. I need to stay away from Dimitri.

It was like that extra push of assurance that I was indeed doing the right thing by just walking away. I felt sick to my stomach thinking about our lusty moments together and regretted my decision immediately. But I couldn't go back on it now, especially when I made a promise to the russian PR mafia lord.

I swallowed hard as I parked the car and made my way over to the main terminal where Adrian would be merging to soon.

I glanced at my watch and picked up my pace as I only had ten minutes until his flight landed...

Later I stood taping my shoe's toe nervously against the floor at the gates waiting for Adrian to show up from the crowds of people leaving the plane. The flight was delayed so I spent an hour worrying over what I was going to do next.

I was fighting an inner battle with myself whether to tell Adrian the truth and break up with him or to keep my mouth shut and just stay with him. At one point I started to panic so much with the thought of telling Adrian the truth, that I ended up sprinting over to the public restrooms to puke.

It was like I had a devil and an angel both screaming in my ears from each side of my shoulders. _Tell Adrian the truth, it will make the guilt go away... Don't tell him and no one will get hurt... Stay with him and move on... Leave him and go back to Dimitri..._

God, what a fine fucking mess I've made. Why? Why did have to _feel _something for Dimitri. If I could only see him as a quick fuck, I could forget about this. I could be with Adrian and not feel so bad.

My thoughts suddenly came to a halt as my eyes caught sight of lean frame walking towards me with tousled brown hair and emerald green eyes.

I suddenly cleared my mind of all thought and launched myself towards Adrian. "Hey babe! I missed you..." I purred as I pressed myself against his body unexpectedly. He caught his balance and steadied himself by dropping his briefcase and wrapping his arm around my waist and hugging me tighter to him. "Mm, missed you more." he mumbled into my hair as he inhaled deeply. I immediately felt guilt wash through me from the tenderness in his voice.

Similar to Dimitri, Adrian was tall and had a good built on him, but he was less defined and slightly shorter than my russian god. But still, he was easy on the eyes. It's just a shame his good looks didn't extend to other areas of his body nor did it aid him in his _performance. _Let's just say the old quote, "It's not the size that matters, it's how you use it." is a complete sham.

I pulled back looking up at him as he smiled down to me before he pressed his lips to mine. They were gentle and curious but I never really felt anything when he kissed me anymore. Maybe just a few sparks of warmth but it was nothing compared to the hot siring fire of Dimitri's touch.

I accidentally moaned from the sudden contact. It was more a protest of frustration and longing instead of the lust that Adrian thought it was because he soon slipped his tongue out of his mouth and licked my bottom lip. I tried not to shudder from the sensation, it felt so wrong and awkward. But I parted my mouth giving him access as he slid his tongue inside and grazed across my teeth and inner walls of my cheeks before sloshing his overly slick tongue on top of mine and that's when I couldn't take it anymore.

I faked a moan massaging his slippery tongue with mine as I stroked a hand across his crotch and broke the kiss, "Oh babe, not here..." I purred stroking his rather _small_ growing bulge again.

Adrian chuckled and pressed my hips tightly against his slowly growing erection as he muttered, "I agree. It's just that I'm so happy to see you."

I laugh grinding my hips against his and earned myself a groan from him as I taunt, "Mm, I think it's more that you're just happy to _feel_ me." Fuck. Someone shoot me now. Why am I egging him on?

Suddenly Adrian grips my ass hard with his hands, but his fingers dig into me in all the wrong areas and then he gives a terrible imitation of a throaty growl as he says, "Oh I plan to do that and lots more when we get home." I laugh and jump out of his embrace exposing his slight boner while I bite down on my tongue to stifle a look of revulsion.

Oh God, I haven't slept with Adrian in a month. I kept giving excuses like I was too tired or felt sick or any other bullshit I could think of. And there's a reason why I've been avoiding him and his pathetic attempts to seduce me. The last time was just so god awful that I'd rather have someone eat my brain first before I go through that again. Where's a Zombie Apocalypse when you need one?


	4. Author's Note: on hold?

This is an Author's Note. Not a new chapter but simply an update on the status of this story. : (

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys. So sorry I haven't updated in so long. As much as I appreciate constructive criticism, respect the views of others and ignore the downright negative ones, this time I simply can't help but to let it get to me. <em>_I'm so very sorry, as much as I was excited to write this, not to mention all the ideas I had planned for it, i still can't get past the harsh opinions of some... really just one in particular... __I sketched out a plot line and had a rough outline of events for the first three chapters of this story before I even published it. _(keep in mind i write all my stuff on the go though. i just have certain guidelines i follow before actually sitting down to create a new chap. it's not like i have anything complete that i keep hidden from you. i develop chaps as they come to mind) _But, Now I'm stuck on what to do next._

_I know it's stupid, but it really only does take just one review to blunt the enthusiasm to write new material. __It's like breaking off the on-switch to a lamp in a dark room. Again, this is so very idiotic of me, usually I just keep pushing on with a story, even if I do end up with writer's block along the way. I'm trying my best to clear my mind and get over it, I understand where that person's coming from, I'd hate to be a cliché, I write my stories with the intent on being different. I came to write on this website for fun, not to listen to someone's BS. If you don't like what I write, then just simply stop reading it. You don't have to bitch up a storm to do it. That certainly doesn't make you self-righteous nor does it make the other person chipper that you're bashing their work... err, i'm swaying off base. what I'm trying to say is this:_

_Just hang in there, I love all the support from the people that actually do like this story and have expressed the need for it to continue. But we are all human, which means we are vulnerable and capable of hurt. Sigh... __It's not their fault for their true honesty nor are they really the cause or blame for why I'm deciding to stop. I am NOT doing this for them. I PROMISE you guys this, I WILL continue this story. I just want to write it without the a taste of bitter nipping between the paragraphs. __I still do want to finish this, but for the time being, it's ON HOLD until the writer's block goes away and I can get back into it. I'd hate to write something where my heart's just not in it while my mind is still stuck on that one opinion. I just thought I'd let you know I resent my discouragement, but the fact of the matter is: I don't feel inspired right now for "Thirst". I hope you understand._

_i am in NO way giving up. i don't mean to come off as moody, I just write when i'm feeling passionate. i don't mean to bother you guys with all my insecurities. but i am still new at writing. i still have a lot to learn, one being dealing with negativity that induces writer's block. __I'm also working on 9 different projects at the moment between both accounts, plus I actually have a real life, so at this point I'm realizing I may have bitten off more than I can chew. Patience and time is all that I ask of you while i sort everything out._

_i'm just... taking a break._

_again, i'm sorry._

_-xXLove-BiteXx_


End file.
